Freesia Breeze
by mantinemaniac
Summary: Short HavocHawkeye drabble. Morning at the house. Rating on the safe side.


I was originally planning to have this out months ago, but while typing the pages, the second page somehow wound up behind the printer, and I thought I had lost it. Therefore, this story was kinda...forgotten...until I found the page again! ; Anyway, thanks to my wonderful beta for reading over this as well! Read and review!

---------------------------------

**Freesia Breeze**

Raindrops slide down from the roof and onto the window, making a small 'plink'. Inside the window, the room is warm and dark, with a peaceful silence. The gentle rise and fall of the sheets on the bed reveal two people still asleep, tangled in each other's arms. Though it is chilly outside, Riza is still fast asleep in her lover's arms. For several more minutes, they stay like that, until he wakes up. Careful not to wake her, he gently brushes a few strands of golden blonde hair out of her face, fingers reaching up to run through her silky soft strands. He gently caresses her cheek, and traces her jaw, ending with a soft kiss to her collarbone. Riza stirs, and slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey, 'eye. Good morning," he greets her with another kiss, this time on her lips. She smiles as they pull apart, then buries her face in the crook of his neck. "Shy this morning, are we?" he teases, and bends down for another kiss, longer this time. Riza winds her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, and he tangles his fingers in her hair. "It's raining," he remarks as Riza slowly kisses his bottom lip.

"Hmm, I don't wanna get up. It's raining," she replies and dives back into the blankets. Despite all the no-nonsense about work, Riza likes to sleep in when time permits. He smiles and pulls the covers over them, pulling her close.

------------------------------

Riza woke up alone. The sun was shining through the window. Next to her, a warm hollow was left in the place where he slept. She curled up into the next, burying her face into his pillow and breathing in his scent. It was spicy and masculine, and aroused a feeling in her chest. She stayed like that, curled up in her blanket until she heard footsteps down the hall.

"You up yet?" He came in, the smell of french toast wafting in behind him. The sun cast a golden ray across his bare chest, where he hadn't bothered with a shirt.

"Mm, something smells good." Riza leaned up for a kiss. While she could work miracles with a shotgun, pots and pans were a different story. It was a good thing he cooked well.

"Well, it'll get cold if you don't come and eat it."

"Alright alright, I get the hint." Riza started to push aside the covers, only to be caught up in his arms in a kiss. The cool air wrapped around her bare skin, as did his body.

"I'll be in the kitchen," he whispered in her ear, and left her to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and casual t-shirt, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection looked back at her, revealing a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. The ring on her finger glittered, and she smiled. Anyone else who didn't know the strict markswoman very well would've been surprised at the gentle smile on her face. She looked remarkable younger, like a carefree girl. Not a soldier who'd been on the front lines when she was seventeen. Riza pushed that thought away. Today was too good a day to bring up those dark thoughts.

"Riza?"

"Coming," she answered. The kitchen was warm, and her breakfast waited for her, along with a single rose, freshly picked, in a vase.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a light peck on the cheek, and pulled up a chair. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally punctuated with small conversations.

After the dishes were washed and carefully put away, Riza leaned against the railing on the balcony. The rain had stopped and the sun was out, shining. Sunday mornings were peaceful, and she could spend hours out there, reflecting. it was hard to believe that such a peaceful-looking land could be home to terror and violence. The breeze blew by, bringing with it a light scent of the freesias that bloomed along the road. She remembered how she used to pick them in great bunches when she was a child. A wave of nostalgia rushed through her as the wind brought on another puff of the fragrant air.

"Something on your mind?" Riza's thoughts were interrupted as Havoc wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her to his chest and resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, just reminiscing," she replied, leaning back into his embrace. Havoc didn't reply, just leaned and buried his nose into her hair. After a while, he said, "I think we should take Black Hayate out for his walk now, before he steals my shoes again." His voice was muffled against her golden tresses.

"Mm. He's a smart dog. Knows how to get what he wants," she replied, smiling a bit. Havoc just sighed. She was just glad it wasn't her shoes that kept getting hidden. They slipped on their coats and Riza got the leash. As Havoc opened the front door, a whiff of freesia-perfumed air blew in.

"Mm, smells nice."

Riza paused for a moment as she hooked on Black Hayate's leash.

"Yes, it does," she agreed, and shut the door.


End file.
